Growing up vs Growing old
by DemonCat008
Summary: Jack Frost saw Kyler when she was little, and found her again much later in life. After finding a way to communicate to the unbelieving girl, they quickly bonded. But when the Battle of Belief rolls around, Kyler is in danger. But what does Pitch want with her, she isn't special is she? Or is he not the only threat lurking around? (T for swearing and slight abuse)
1. Chapter 1

Jack shot over the small town of Gardiner to spread winter, bored out of his mind. He was actually considering sleeping as an option to rid himself of boredom. He noted a girl of about eight sitting outside of a large tan house, holding her head in her hands. She looked pissed, and sad. Jack landed in the yard and observed the girl. She was pale, with freckles, brown hair, and deep blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and a blue sweatshirt that had a swim team logo on the back and chest. Her eyes seemed to deep for her young age, the child-like innocence absent. She was mumbling under her breath, occasionally throwing a glare at the house. A black puppy trotted around in the yard, his leash tied to a small metal pole in the ground. The girl stood and walked over to the puppy, scratching behind his ears.

"Hey, Rocky," She said softly. He panted and rubbed up against her. She sat and held him in her lap, and stroked his side as he curled up. She looked miserable, but less so than when she was sitting on the steps. "Just you and me today, buddy... No Mab today.

"I'm glad she's at her friends... She should see her friends more often. It makes her happier. She needs to be more happy. It makes it easier for me too... But mum hardly pays attention to me anymore. I know she loves me, and I know Mel's really beaten up about the fighting... but we're both going through the same thing... Why don't I get any attention? Ugh, I hate sounding so whiney.

"What do you think, Rocky? Should I talk to mum? She'll probably get mad at me for being 'selfish' again... But I'm trying to be less selfish! I haven't cried for the past two weeks, even with the fighting," She said. Jack stared in shock. This girl was way too grown up for only eight. "I didn't even mention it when mum and dad forgot about my birthday."

"Do the Guardians know about this?" He wondered, crouching to listen to the girl some more. She continued to stroke Rocky's side with a sad look.

"Dad is getting worse. You probably noticed, huh? He keeps yelling about how Santa isn't real, or the Tooth Faerie, or the Sandman, or the Easter Bunny... I wish he'd just stop already!" She exclaimed. Her eyes began watering. "They're all I have left at this point."

Jack stood, and made a promise to himself that he'd check on her. He was swept away with the wind as she began to cry.

Sadly, Jack doesn't have a very good memory...

* * *

Jack shot over Burgess with a laugh, then nearly crashed into a tree. He perched on a fence to a quaint little house upon seeing that there was a moving truck in the driveway. A girl of about 11 hopped out of the truck. She looked oddly familiar. She was about 5 foot with a pixie cut and familiar blue eyes. Jack just could place a name to her face. She wore a tan hoodie and light-wash jeans with combat boots. In bright blue comic-sans, 'FREE HUGS' was written on the front of her hoodie. A woman exited the truck as well. She was a brunette with blue eyes, but Jack had a feeling she dyed her hair judging from her light roots.

The girl hip-chucked the door closed and looked to the door as a cheery man exited the house with a young boy at his side.

"Irene! Kyler!" The man greeted happily. Irene, the woman who Jack assumed was the mom, rushed forward and hugged him.

"Alan!" Irene squealed. Alan chuckled. Irene bent down to the little boy, who held his arms up as if saying 'up!'. She scooped him into her arms and blew a raspberry on his stomach, causing him to squeal and laugh. "Hey Jamie!"

"Iween!" He giggled. Kyler walked over with an awkward air about her.

"Hey, Mr. Bennett," She said shyly. The man squished her into a hug, and she hugged back with a relieved smile.

"I told you, call me Alan," He said happily. "You remember Jamie, don't you?"

"Jamie," Kyler said, kneeling down to greet the shy boy who her mother had set on his feet. He hid behind his dad, who chuckled.

"Don't be so shy, Jamie. It's Ky," He said. Jamie peeked at her.

"Ky?" He said in his squeaking toddler voice. Kyler smiled and scooped him up, propping him on her hip.

"Hey, Jamie. How old are you now?"

"Two and a half!" He stated proudly. Kyler gasped in a manner that said she was playing along.

"Two and a half! You're so big!" She exclaimed. Jamie giggled and held onto her sweatshirt and she bounced him slightly. She looked to her mom and Alan with smile.

Jack looked on with a lonely expression, his emotions causing it to snow. Kyler looked to the sky with a grin, while Irene huffed.

"We'll unpack later," She declared. Alan chuckled and ushered her inside. Kyler set Jamie on his feet and he toddled off into the house.

"I'm gonna stay out for a bit," Kyler announced before closing the door. She sat on the wooden steps with a heavy sigh, and leaned her head back to look at the cloudy sky. "Hey Mab... Wish you were here. Dad's in jail now, thankfully. He can't hurt us anymore... Well, can't hurt me...

"I'm so sorry," She said, bowing her head and clutching her hair. She began crying. "Mab, I'm so sorry."

Then it clicked. Jack remembered her. She was the little girl from Gardiner with the puppy named Rocky. Jack wanted to bash himself in the head with his staff for forgetting her. He had promised to look after her. And now look what happened. Her dad was in jail and, judging from her tone, her sister was dead. Her mom was probably getting married to Alan, as Jack had seen a ring on her ring finger.

Jack sighed. He would remember this time. He would not forget. He walked closer and made a pattern of frost on the ground. Kyler sniffled and looked over the pattern, then smiled. He had made an 'M'.

"I love you too, Mab," She whispered. She got up and went into the house. Jack smiled and took off.

* * *

**So I got a bit bored, so I put on some Three Days Grace, when I stumbled upon 'I don't care'. *CUE THE INSPIRATION* 0_0**

**So thus Kyler was born and TADA!**

**Please review? It makes me happy XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**darthcat - Oops? Well, I'll try to make it happier. But the first 4 chapters are pretyped, so expect sadness.**

**Oh yeah, Disclaimer : I don't own rotg, just Kyler and technically Jamie's mom cause... whatever, you get the jist.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack sat on a building and watched Kyler as she got in an argument with her mother.

"You're going to religion class whether you like it or not!"

"Well I don't like it, and I'm not going!"

"What has gotten into you?!" Irene screeched. Kyler didn't back down.

"You haven't given a damn about me for years, that's what! I was alone! If your God is real, where the hell was your 'holy savior' for me?!" She yelled, angry tears beading in her eyes. He mother raised a hand and slapped her. Kyler stabilized herself on the wall and glared at her mother. "You're no better than dad."

"We're not having this discussion now. Get in the car, you're going."

"No!" Kyler protested, running away. She threw open the window and leapt out, running across the yard. Jack shot after her, concerned. She ran to his lake, falling to the ground and sobbing. Jack perched near her and looked over her face as she hiccuped and tried to calm down. She blinked rapidly and ran a hand through her hair. There was a red mark forming on her cheek.

Eventually, she looked up from the ground to gaze at the sky.

"Damn, Mab. Where are you?" She said. Jack suddenly got an idea. He bit his lip to concentrate. He used the butt of his staff to write 'up here, dummy' in frost on the ground. Kyler saw and smiled. 'What's wrong?' Jack wrote.

"Mom's being a jerk."

'Religion class?' Jack wrote. Kyler sighed.

"Yeah. She won't listen to me."

'Have you tried talking it out instead of yelling?'

"Yeah, but nothing's gotten better... I wish you were here," Kyler said, rubbing at her eyes as tears pricked at them. Jack smiled softly and wrote three words.

'Love you, sis.'

"I love you too." She said. She bursted into tears again, and Jack wished he could hug her without going through her. He hugged her anyways...

and didn't go through her. Jack was awed, but continued to rub the young girls back. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. So, he was her sister's spirit now... Sounded like fun!

* * *

"Mab? Are you there?" Kyler whispered. Jack entered the room and wrote on the bed with frost.

'I'm here. What's wrong?'

"I dunno. I just feel lonely," Kyler admitted. Jack quirked an eyebrow as he wrote.

'What's the real issue, Ky?'

"I feel so alone," She whispered. Jack felt concern wash over him as he observed the fragile 14-year-old. She had stopped growing, and stood at 5'4", five inches shorter than him. Her face was thinner, and her eyes were sharp and intelligent, but the playfulness and depression were still there. Her hair was buzzed on the right side, and her hair fell over her eyes on the left. It had gotten a lot more ginger. She was pale, but still pretty tan. Her freckles were more obvious on her cheekbones, nose, and shoulders.

'Ky, why is that?' Jack wrote, concerned. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"It feels like everyone hates me! They always seemed annoyed, or like they want me to go away."

'Ky, why would anyone hate you?'

"I don't know! I didn't do anything wrong! Maybe it's cause I'm extremely physical and it freaks them out? Or cause I'm really sarcastic? Or... I don't know!"

'Oh come on, Ky. You're amazing. You give the best hugs, you're really friendly, you're loyal, and-' Ky rubbed a hand through the frost to cut off who she believed was Mab.

"You don't understand! I have nightmares about stuff like this!"

'Stuff like this?' Jack repeated. She bowed her head.

"Social stuff. I feel nobody likes me, no one has a crush on me, and stupid stuff like that. I mean, I am a girl, so the 'no one has a crush on me!' thing is normal but... I feel that everybody finds me weird and disgusting."

'That's a bit extreme.' Jack wrote. He pursed his lips before writing. 'Ky... I have something to admit.'

"Yeah?" Kyler prompted, scrutinizing the frost.

'I'm not your sister Mab.' Jack admitted. Kyler's jaw dropped.

"But... what?" She gasped. "If you aren't Mab, who the hell are you?"

'Jack Frost.' Jack wrote. Kyler looked shell-shocked.

"What? But... you ass, you tricked me!" She hissed, not wanting to raise her voice.

'Sorry?' Jack wrote with a sheepish grin. Kyler rubbed her forehead.

"Well that explains the frost... How come you told me right now?" She asked, sounding exasperated and slightly embarrassed.

'Cause I like you. I mean, why would I stick around to bug you if I didn't?' Jack wrote with a smiley face. Kyler smirked.

"Like, or like-like?"

'Like. Don't get so excited, Ky.' Jack said, chuckling as he wrote. Kyler grinned.

"Good. Cause I can't date someone I can't see or hear," She said, laughing slightly. Jack chuckled and drew a picture of a stick figure sticking out its tongue. Ky stuck her tongue out in response.

"So... you were never my sister... This is awkward," Ky said. Jack shrugged and wrote, 'Only if you want it to be.'

"Hey, you're the jerk who tricked me... I'm just a bit confused," Ky admitted.

'Can't blame you.'

"Why me?" Ky asked. Jack drew a question mark. "I mean... Why are you choosing to talk to me?"

'Cause I wanted to.'

"Wow, that's specific!" Kyler said, rolling her eyes. Jack huffed and wrote:

'My hand's going to cramp so badly, ugh! Fine. Well, I saw you when you were a kid, and I felt bad. So I told myself that I'd keep an eye on you... Well, I'll admit, I forgot. So when I found you again-'

"When did you find me again?" Kyler asked.

'-when I first spoke to you. So I stuck around, especially since my home is Burgess Lake. And I began writing to you two years ago because I figured since you saw the M in the snow, why not? So I've been watching you since you were eight. I dunno, you're different.'

"Since I was eight?! Jesus Christ, Jack!" Kyler exclaimed.

"Kyler, who are you talking to?!" Irene called from down the hall.

"I'm on the phone, Ma!" Kyler called back instantly.

'Thats was fast.'

"You should know I'm used to lying," She muttered. Jack patted her head and she looked around. "That was you, right?"

'Yeah. For some reason, I can actually touch you...' Jack wrote.

"Am I right to assume you can't touch other humans?"

'Yup.' He wrote. Ky sighed.

"You must've been pretty lonely," She said sadly. Jack blinked rapidly at her. She seemed to be searching for him in front of her. She reached out a hand and her fingers brushed his cheek. "You're cold."

'Yeah...' He traced on her palm, the one touching his cheek. She smirked.

"What do you look like?" She wondered aloud. She got up and ran to her desk, picking up her camera. She turned and snapped a picture of him. He rubbed his eyes at the flash.

"Ow!" He exclaimed in annoyance. Kyler, who couldn't hear him, was looking at the picture.

"Hmmm..." She hummed thoughtfully. She walked to where she was previously sitting and held out the photo. It looked like there was a smudge in the middle of the picture. "Weird, right?"

'Yeah...' He wrote. Meanwhile, he exclaimed, "That is so freaking weird!"

"So... what do you want to do?" She asked. Jack shrugged, then realized she couldn't see him.

'What do you want to do?'

"Personally, I just want to sprawl in the snow and do nothing," Kyler admitted, shrugging. Jack grinned and kicked up his staff.

'Then let's go!'

* * *

"Thanks for the snow, Frost," Kyler said, relaxing into the freezing powder. Jack sat beside her, slightly fascinated at how she wasn't affected by the cold. Then again, Jack had spent a lot of time near her while she was growing up. Jack nudged her side with a smile, then wrote in the snow.

'Hey, I'm just glad you're not hissing and grabbing the salts.' He said. Ky laughed.

"Yeah, I hate it when they melt it with that chemical crap. I mean, if you can't handle the cold, suck it up and leave the others that enjoy it to frolick!"

'Frolick?' Jack repeated, also speaking, and laughed. Ky, as if sensing his laughter, threw a snowball at him. It hit his chest since he was too lazy to duck, and Kyler gasped, sitting bolt upright.

"I just saw your figure under the snow!" She said.

"Really?"

"Wait, did you just speak?" She asked. Jack nodded. She frowned and threw more snow at him. It stuck to his skin, and Ky grinned.

"Well, I can kind of see you. But I can hear you now!" She said.

"Really?" Jack repeated, stunned. She nodded, smiling brightly. "Good, cause my hand was cramping."

"Shut up!" Ky squealed, tackling him into the snow in a hug. Jack froze, shocked. Though he had hugged Ky before, it was never like this. It was him pretending to be a dead girl and hugging said dead girl's sister to cheer her up. Now, it was Ky hugging HIM, out of joy... because she could hear him! Jack wrapped his arms around Ky and smiled, chuckling. "It's good to finally hear your voice."

"Thanks, Ky," He said. He was glad he didn't have to be so silent anymore. Ky got off him and began making a snow angel with closed eyes.

"I mean, it's pretty hot."

"Ky, what the-!" Jack cut off as Ky began laughing. He shook his head with a grin. "You're crazy."

"Says the one who's been stalking me since I was eight," Ky retorted, smirking in Jack's general direction. Jack was suddenly glad she couldn't see him, because he was blushing.

"I was not stalking you!" He protested. Ky stuck out her tongue, and Jack threw snow at her. She yelped and got up before running inside. Jack laughed and flew up to her window, entering and smirking as she ran in and closed the door. She looked at the window.

"I know you're there, dork," She said. Jack pouted.

"How?"

"I didn't have the window open earlier," She said, falling onto her bed and closing her eyes. Jack closed said window and sat on the ledge.

"How aren't you cold?" He asked.

"I grew up with you, I'm used to it," She said. Jack was right. "Plus I'm Irish. I'm made for the cold."

"Right, cause you're a ruthless viking," Jack joked, smirking. Ky didn't bother with reacting, just rolled over onto her stomach. "How are you so tired?"

"I don't sleep," She muttered. Jack knew she had insomnia, but he didn't realize it was that bad. "I'm napping, wake me up in a half hour."

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**darthcat- Aww, thank YOU for making my day with all your reviews!**

* * *

"Pssst, Kyler. Kyler, wake up," Jack said, poking Ky in the shoulder as he attempted to wake her. He was used to it, having been put on nap-time-duty multiple times in the past year. Ky was now 15. Said girl grumbled and grabbed the hand that jabbed her, holding it to her face with a drowsy smile. Jack rolled his eyes. "Kyler, wake up.

"Oh come on!" He groaned as she rolled over, pulling on his arm so that he had to kneel on the bed next to her. He rolled his eyes and shoved her shoulder again. She tugged on his hand again and he flailed to catch himself, and failed miserably. He landed over Kyler, close enough to feel her warm breath against his forehead. He rolled his eyes and reached with his free hand and pinched Ky's nose. Her eyes flew open, and she looked highly confused and still slightly groggy. Jack pursed his lips to the side. "Sup?"

"Jack?!" Kyler gasped, eyes widening.

"Yeah. You kind of pulled me on you when I tried waking you up," Jack explained. Kyler blinked, going cross-eyed as if she would then be able to see Jack.

"Please tell me that you aren't right in front of me?" Ky said. Jack smirked and bonked his forehead into her lips. She basically flipped her shit in the most quiet way possible : Blushing and staring ahead of her as if she was having PTSD memories.

"Uh, Ky? Did I break you?"

"Did you just... kiss me?"

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, flustered. "No! That was my forehead!"

"You have really soft skin then!" She said.

"Gee, thanks. Can I get up now?" Jack said. Ky released his hand and he got up... Only to start bouncing on the bed, freaking Ky out.

"Jack, stop that!" She hissed.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Jack said, repeating it over and over until Ky lashed out. She managed to snag his ankle and tugged. He let out a panicked yell before falling. He caught himself on his elbows, his face mere inches from hers. They were pressed flush against each other, their breaths mingling as they both processed the situation they had gotten themselves into.

"Hey Jack?" Ky said softly.

"Mhmm?" He hummed, to afraid to speak.

"I can see you," She whispered. He blinked rapidly in shock, then smiled.

"About damn time," He said. They continued to stare at each other.

"So...," Ky said, a blush creeping onto her already flushed face. Jack nodded slightly.

"So...," He responded. He cleared his throat and got off Ky, kneeling at the opposite side of the bed. She stared at him, shocked.

"You're cuter than I imagined. And a lot younger looking," Ky said, getting to her knees. Jack raised his eyebrow as she looked up at him with a pout. "And taller."

"Sorry to disappoint," Jack said, smirking. Ky continued looking him over. Then she grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hot?" She teased. Jack pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows with a sarcastic 'oh?' look about him. Ky poked him in the chest. "I'm only teasing."

"Which is why I'm offended," He said, sticking up his nose. Ky rolled her eyes.

"Aww come on, Snowman. Don't give me that pout," She said. He huffed playfully and she grinned, before poking him in the stomach a few times. A smile broke on his face and he let out a tiny giggle, before giving a warning look.

"Don't," He said. Ky's grinned only grew as her fingers wiggled along his stomach. He laughed, swatting at her hands. She only laughed and continued tickling him. "That's it!"

"Eep!" She squeaked as he pushed back, turning the tables on her. She laughed, trying to get away from his fingers, only to fail epically. "Stop!"

"You started it!"

"And I'll end it too!" She said, shoving Jack off her. He fell on the floor with a grunt. Ky peered over the edge of the bed with a cringe. "Whoops."

"Ow," Jack stated bluntly. He then laughed. "Well, you ended it."

"My bad," Ky said, getting up and extending a hand to pull Jack up... Only for him to pull her down. She squeaked as Jack then pinned her on the floor with an impish grin. "I thought you said that I ended it!"

"Well I started it again," Jack said. Ky pouted.

"Jerk."

"Don't give me that pout," Jack said, using the words Ky had used on him. She scoffed.

"Copycat," She teased. She then began struggling. "Lemme up!"

"Nope," Jack said, popping the 'p'. Ky frowned.

"Let me up!" She repeated with more force. Jack quirked an eyebrow.

"No," He said. Ky sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're impossible," She whined. Jack smiled.

"I know," He said. They sat in silence for awhile, before Ky shoved Jack off her, surprising him by the sudden movement.

"Ha!" She said. Her phone began ringing and she picked it up. Then frowned slightly. "Luke?"

"Who's Luke?" Jack asked, getting to his feet.

"An old friend," She muttered darkly. She answered and pressed speakerphone, sitting on the edge of her bed. She patted the space beside her and Jack sat. "Luke?"

"_Sup, Ky?_" A guys voice said. Jack frowned. They seemed drunk.

"Have you been drinking again?" Ky asked calmly.

"_I might've been. You should come down to my place. Throwing a sick party._"

"Yeah? No thanks, I..."

"Have to study?" Jack suggested.

"I have to study," Ky said, giving Jack a thumbs up. They stared in surprise at the phone as Luke continued to talk.

"_Listen, I know who you are. You're seeing shit, wrestling with the dead and stuff. I know you're some kinda witch or something. Come on down, and won't tell your mom._"

"As if she'd believe a drunk like you. You're the one seeing things," Ky said. "I'm not a witch, you psychopath."

"Who is this guy?" Jack asked. Ky handed him the phone and got up, grabbing her laptop. She opened Facebook and searched for the guy who was mumbling nonsense into the speaker. She brought up a picture of him.

He was about eighteen, with dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. Jack instantly didn't like him.

"Listen Luke. I'm going to hang up. If you call again, I will call the police," Ky warned.

"_Fine bitch. Laters,_" The phone crackled with fuzz as he hung up.

* * *

A few months later, Ky had once again won a wrestling match. The phone rang. Ky and Jack exchanged glances before Ky grabbed the phone and answered it, putting it on speaker phone.

"_Ky!"_ A girl's voice cried through the speaker. Ky froze.

"Kasey?"

"_Ky, you have to help me. Luke's outside, and he's trying to get in. I don't know what to do, I'm really scared," _Kasey said, panicking. Jack's grip tightened on his staff. He tossed Ky the phone and shot out the window, calling "Call the police! I'll go hold them off!"

"Kasey, Kasey, calm down, okay? You're going to be fine. Where are you?" Ky asked, settling on her bed and holding the phone to her ear, taking it off speaker phone. She picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"_I'm in the living room,"_ Kasey said through her tears.

"Okay, okay. The doors and windows are locked?"

"_Yeah,_" The person picked up.

"**911, what's your emergency?**"

"Yes, hello. My friend is currently hiding in her room from intruders trying to break into her home," She talked to Kasey. "Good, okay... Go upstairs and go to your room. Are you going?"

_"Mhmm,"_ She whimpered.

"**Alright, where does she live?**" Kyler gave her the information, such as her and Kasey's names. Then she talked to Kasey. "Good, good. The police are on their way. Close the door but don't lock it. Lock your window though. Did you do it?"

"_Yeah,_"

"Hide under your bed, and don't move. No matter what you hear, do not leave your hiding place. Okay?" Ky said, eyeing flickering to the window.

"_Ky, what's going to happen?"_ Kasey sobbed. The sound of yelling and the familiar sound of ass-on-ice echoed through the phone. Ky smiled.

"It's going to get a little cold," She said. The sound of sirens went whizzing past her house and Ky sighed in relief. Kasey would be fine. "You're okay now. Do you want to spend the night here?"

"_Y-Yeah. I have to hang up. Call you back soon. Thank you so much."_

"Love ya, girl," Ky said. Kasey laughed slightly.

"_Love ya too, sis. See ya_."

"I heard the sirens," Jack said as Kasey hung up and put down both phones. "Is Kasey okay?"

"Yeah. She's spending the night here."

"Did you talk to your mom first?"

"As if she gives a crap," Ky said, She stood and, to Jack's surprise, wrapped her arms around the frozen spirits chest. He dropped his staff and hugged her back, sighing. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Helping Kasey," She mumbled into his collar. "And me."

"Any time," He replied. Her phone rang again and Kasey answered, pressing it to her ear.

"Yeah?" Ky asked.

"_It's me_."

"Oh, hey Kasey."

"_I think I'm going to David's_."

"You sure?"

"_Yeah, he is my boyfriend after all._"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"_You didn't pick up. Thanks for helping me, but David's is the best place to be right now._"

"Hey, no problem, whatever makes you happy."

"_You seem a bit happy yourself_."

"Do I?"

"_Got a good friend over?_"

"Kasey, what the hell?! No!" Ky exclaimed.

"What'd she say?" Jack asked. Ky waved him off in a manner that said, 'I'll tell you later', but she put it on speaker phone.

"_So, you just happen to be excited for nothing?_"

"Okay, so maybe I am a bit happy."

"_About?_"

"That you aren't dead?"

"_Liar! But I'm honored. Who's the lucky fellow that's caught your eye?" _Kasey teased.

"Did she just seriously say 'lucky fellow'?" Jack asked. Kyker nodded with a sigh.

"There is no 'lucky fellow' ya weirdo."

"_Wait, is it your imaginary friend? Y'know, the one named... Crap I forgot his name. What, did you find out he was a real person and now you're bestie's?"_ Kasey said. Ky and Jack exchanged glances.

"She's good." Jack remarked. Ky flicked his shoulder.

"Kasey, I think the fear of being attacked has gotten to your head. Go make out with David or something."

"_Fine, but we are going to meet up tomorrow, okay?_"

"Yeah, yeah. See ya."

"_Love ya, sis!_"

"Love ya too, brat," Ky said before hanging up. She tossed the phone into her basket of stuffed animals and looked to Jack, who was smirking. "What?"

"Who is the 'lucky fellow'?" He asked.

"Jack!" Ky exclaimed in a scolding tone. Jack merely laughed and dodged the pillow she threw at him.

"So, is 'Jack' the 'lucky fellow' or-OOF!" Jack cut off as Ky managed to nail him in the face with a stuffed dolphin plush. He only grinned wider. "So, the 'lucky fellow' is named Jack?"

"Drop it, Snowman!" Ky snapped, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Hey, from one Jack to another, I think I could talk to him for you," Jack said, floating upside down with a smirk. Ky quirked an eyebrow. 'So, is he suggesting he talks to himself?'

"Yeah, right, totally," Ky said, sprawling face down on her bed. Jack poked her in the back a few times, to which she swatted away his hands. "Napping, go start a snowball fight with Jamie or something."

"Fiiiine," Jack sighed. He flew out to go bug her brother.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I only own Ky, Kasey, Luke, and partially Mrs. Bennett cause I made her into an OC**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyler sat on the couch in the living room, head bowed, while Jack perched on the arm rest next to her. Her mom, Irene, was yelling about something, but Ky wasn't paying much attention. Just continued to stare at her hands in her lap. The word 'dad' caught her attention though.

"What about dad?" She asked.

"Oh, so now you answer! Your father has requested permission to have you visit him in prison."

"What?!" Ky yelled.

"The court gave permission."

"How?! He's a violent, psychotic, sociopathic **monster** that murdered my sister and your daughter!"

"The wrong daughter too," Irene snapped. Ky was taken aback, and deeply hurt. Jack wrapped an arm around Ky's shoulders to comfort her. Inside, he was about ready to freeze Irene into an ice cube. "You're going."

"No," Ky said.

"What?"

"I'm 17, I can make my own decisions," Ky said, standing and walking away. Irene looked about to charge after her, but then the door opened and Alan, Jamie, and Sophie entered. Jack followed Ky to her room, to find it locked. He flew out the hallway window and went around to her window. He knocked, and she opened the window to let him in. She fell back onto her bed as he closed the window and rested his staff against the wall. Ky looked sad, and more so than usual.

"Ky?" Jack said.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," She admitted. Jack sat next to her, and she rested her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her brown locks.

"Not like I haven't seen your other fights," Jack said. She sighed.

"Mind if I put on music?"

"Not at all," Jack said. She pointed to the side table and Jack grabbed the remote for the IHome. She pointed it at her IPod, and pressed play.

**I try to make it through my life**. **In my way**, t**here's you**. **I try to make it through these lies**. **That's all I do.** **Just don't deny it. J****ust don't deny it**, **and deal with it**. **Yeah deal with it.** **You tried to break me**. **You wanna break me**, **bit**** by bit**. **That's just part of you.**

**If you were dead or still alive,** **I don't care,** **I don't care,** **And all the things you left behind,** **I don't care,** **I don't care.**

**I try to make you see my side**. **Always trying to stay in line**. **But your eyes see right through**. **That's all they do**. **I'm getting tired of this shit**. **I got no room when inside this- ****But you wanted me just deal with it**. **So...**

**If you were dead or still alive, ****I don't care,** **I don't care,** **And all the things you left behind,** **I don't care,** **I don't care**

**(Nothing can care about, I'm taking care of it. ****You won't be there for me; you won't be there for me)**

**If you were dead or still alive,** **I don't care,** **I don't care,** **And all the things you left behind,** **I don't care,** **I don't care**

**If you were dead or still alive,** **I don't care, (Nothing can care about, I'm taking care of it.) ****I don't care,** **And all the things you left behind,** **I don't care,** **(you won't be there for me, you won't be there for me)** **I don't care at all.**

Jack looked down to see that Ky had slipped off into sleep. Jack sighed and continued to run his fingers through her hair.

* * *

"Pssst. Ky. Wake up," Jack said, shaking the girl in his lap. She whined and rolled over, now laying face down on his thigh. Jack stared at her, fighting down a blush. He poked her side. "Ky... Ky... Kyyyyyy... KYLER."

"What?!" Ky yelped, sitting up. The crown of her head hit Jack's jaw, and they both winced. "Shit."

"Sorry," Jack said, rubbing the forming bruise.

"My fault," She said, rubbing her head. They then laughed. "How long was I out?"

"About a half hour."

"And you sat there the whole time? Wow, I'm impressed," Ky teased, smiling. Jack stuck out his tongue and she grinned. "Real mature."

"I'm almost 300 years old, cut me some slack," Jack said.

"No wonder they call you old man winter,"

"Hey!" Jack said. She laughed. She got up and looked to the window.

"Let's get out of here. I'm bored." She said.

* * *

Jack tossed a snowball in his hand as Kyler sprawled in the snow. Her breath puffed out in clouds, causing her to smirk every now and then. Jack was impressed that she wasn't even shivering, considering she was in pajama pants (which were Dr. Seuss themed, and soaked from the slush) and a tank top.

"How aren't you cold?" Jack asked.

"I am cold. But I liked the cold," Kyler said, cracking an eye to look up at him. He fought off another blush and looked away. "You've asked me that before. How come you're so curious?"

"Your answers keep changing," Jack lied smoothly. Ky saw right through it though, and stood.

"Jack...," She said. He looked away. She walked closer and cocked her head to the side. "Jaaack..."

"Don't worry about it... Have I ever invited you ice skating?" Jack suddenly asked. Kyler's eyebrows rose to meet her hairline and she shook her head. Jack grinned. He bowed and offered a hand. "Then, Lady Kyler of Burgess, would you like to go ice skating."

"I would very much like so, Sir Frost of Burgess," Kyler replied with a laugh. She took his hand and he spun her to his chest, holding her waist tightly.

"Hold on!" He chirped, and he took off.

* * *

"Jack, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kyler asked, eyeing the ice warily. Jack nodded.

"I froze it over twice already," He said, stepping onto the ice. He held out his hand to Kyler. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," She said nervously, taking his hand. He stepped backwards until her feet hit the ice. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"You're alright. One step at a time," He said. She did as he said and they carefully walked to the middle of the pond.

"For a lake, this is more of a glorified pond," Kyler said. Jack laughed, but didn't take his eyes from their feet. He then looked up and said, "All you have to do is slide across the ice, legs wide and knees bent. It's all about balance."

"Easy for you to say, you can fly," Kyler said. She began moving, but went a bit too fast and fell to her knees. Jack walked over and pulled her up.

"I've had my fair share of falls. Go slower," Jack suggested. Kyler nodded and took off again. She slowly circled the pond, Jack leading her backwards. He let go of her hands and she made a few laps herself before laughing and picking up speed.

Jack gaped as she whipped around the pond, spinning and sliding backwards at some points. She nearly crashed into Jack and he caught her waist, both of them tumbling to the ice. Jack took the brunt of the crash and landed on his back, cradling Kyler to his chest. Kyler peeked through her hair with a sheepish smiled.

"Sorry?" She said. Jack chuckled airily and rolled over, pinning her down on the ice.

"Started it again."

"Jesus, Jack!" Kyler laughed. She shoved his shoulder but he didn't budge. Their laughs died out and they were left in a very close staring contest. "Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so curious about me being cold?" Kyler asked. Jack's eyes flickered over her face for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her. Kyler's eyes flew wide before fluttering closed. Jack pulled back, and watched with amusement as Kyler's breath was cold enough to make clouds in the air.

"I wanted to see if that would work even if you were cold," Jack said. Kyler snorted and pulled him back for another kiss.


End file.
